You need Me
by Dopey-The Dopester
Summary: TaDa! i finally did it the sequal to I want you is here see what happens to the Uchiha twins when they are faced with the normal teen problems: boys, jealously, lil brothers, and.....a war? yes there will be blood! maybe
1. Chapter 1

**welll i'm back and you know what that means!!!! **

**Naruto: Time to Party!!! **

**Dopey-The Dopester: No... It's time to read and type and hear from our viewers. i know its been an extreamly log time but hey! I got it up finally I'm not done writting the entire thing but the more reviews I get the faster i will write and type! so tell everybody you know that I'm back and ready to get this thing on a roll!! so read on! and tell me what you think!!**

**Oh yeah! ummm i dont own Naruto but if i did well of course what happened in the last story would happen and so would this!**

* * *

The black haired girl faced he opponent. 'This won't be easy.' she thought closing her green eyes slowly. 'Of course it won't.' another voice said in her head.

"You know…"

Her eyes opened reveling every Uchiha's pride and joy.

"I hate when you do that."

The pinkette from across the field merely smirked. "All the more reason to do it." That was all that was said before they charged at each other kunai drawn in hopes to draw blood of the other but neither was able to. As the blades hit once again breaking on contact. "Damnit, Aiko! That was my last kunai!" Miki yelled throwing a punch at her sister's gut. Aiko dodged swiping at Miki's feet. "Well you broke mine too." Aiko was the one smirking now. Thy continued on, both growing tired of their failed attempts. "Miki! Aiko! Time for school!" their mother, Sakura Uchiha, yelled while still cooking up a storm. The smell of delicious sweets flowed threw the air. Aiko smiled welcoming the beautiful smells into her nose while Miki rejected it picking up a tomato and taking a bit out of it.

"Bye mom" they said in unison, leaving out the front door. "bye bye" little Satoru said playing with his toys on the floor. The 6 ½ year old couldn't wait to go to school like his big sisters. He wanted to be fast and cool just like them.

The class room was almost completely empty, except for Kenshin Kumamoto. The boy was in the front of the class with his head from behind them. The two girls sat on either side of him. "Why do I have to live in the Land of Women?" he mumbled to no one at all. A loud laugh was heard from behind them. It was non other than Yori Nakamura. "It's because you're a loser." he declared and sat behind them along with his partner in crime Nobu Tanaka, who only had eyes for Miki.

"I wish you would stop staring. It's annoying." Miki said, not even making eye contact with the two heads of her fan club. "Sh-she spoke….to me!" Nobu almost had a heart attack but before that happened, the rest of the class came in. Tomiko Watanabe stood in full glory at the front of the pack behind her were Shiori Ishikawa, Ume Satou, and the very shy Saki Tokushima. They all sat together on the far left of the room.

'Aiko, let's see whp they're talking about now' Miki told her sister.

'AH!! Yes, let's' They closed their eyes and really listened.

…. "Like OMG! You would think he was her boyfriend or something with the way they're sitting next to each other." Tomiko said glaring at the black haired girl. The two girls sitting next to her agreed while Saki said nothing.

"It's not like Kenshin would ever like that black haired heifer."

Aiko's eyes snapped open in anger. "Who the hell did she call a heifer? That good for nothing dumb as a door knob blonde headed bibo!" Her rant went on for another good half an hour until Kaori sensei showed up.

"Is everyone here today?" she asked looking up from her roll book. "Ok. From this point on you are no longer academy students. You are Sound genin and you shall be divided into teams or squads of three and then trained by a jonin instructor."

The room was in complete silence. Miki couldn't wait to get her team and begin going on missions. Aiko, however, was scared. She wanted to be on a team with her sister, nothing else would matter. "Team 1: Yori Nakamura, Emi Saga, and Nobu Tanaka. Team 2: Saki Tokushima, Arato Gunina, and Ume Satou. Team 3: Isao Gunina, Shiori Ishikawa, and Tomiko Watanabe. And last with the highest scores on the written exam, the jutus exam, and the physical exam, Aiko Uchiha, Kenshin Kumamoto, and Miki Uchiha."

"Alright!!" the two best friends said high fiving in the air.

"This should be interesting." Isao said sitting next to his brother. "Indeed" his twin agreed. Aiko let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her fears were put to rest. "I'm so happy were on the same team!" Kenshin exclaimed throwing his arms around his team mate. In that second she took him all in.

He smelled fresh, like new rain.

Under his bandages she felt his muscles constrict around her and his hair.

OH God! It was so soft as the orange locks brushed her cheek. "Well don't kill her." Miki said noticing the blush and dreamy eyed look on her sister's face. Kenshin abruptly let go. All was joyous, all except one girl who felt nothing but hate.

She glared at the best friends below and that one girl was Tomiko Watanabe. All faces soon became unreadable as four adults entered the room. "Now these are your team leaders. Team 1 your leader is Hajime Nawabe." The old man with wild black hair stepped forward. His voice was soothing , "Could you all come with me." he said to his team as he walked towards the entrance of the class. "Team 2, your team leader is Katsumi Mitsui." The dark red headed man stepped forward and then spoke.

"My team. Meet me at the training grounds in 15 minutes", and with a poof of smoke he was gone. The team scrammed out of the door quickly to the training grounds. The training grounds was a 30 minute run from the academy. "Ok well, next Team 3, your leader is Hisoka Kamachi." The blonde stepped forward and bowed to them. She headed for the door and motioned for her team to follow her.

"As you can see, Team 4, your leader is Daichi Shimada." the gray haired man came forward to his new students sitting together in the first row. "Ah, yes! You two must be the Uchiha twins, Aiko and Miki am I right? And you must be Kenshin the great water transformer." The twins nodded and Kenshin smiled. It was rare that an adult gave him a compliment about his water skills. This Daichi- sensei was not such a bad guy.

"Thanks." Kenshi said bowing his head. "Your welcome. Now tomorrow, I want you to meet me at the west training grounds. It is there I shall determine if you are fit to be Oto-ninja. Be there no later than sunrise." with that said he left out calmly. The pink headed Uchiha liked the sound of this. It was a challenge. Something to push her to her limits. Something that would maker her or break her.

'This will be interesting indeed." she told her sister, but she received no reply. Aiko merely shook her head in agreement. "Anyone want to celebrate? How about some Curry! I'll buy!" Kenshin said loudly standing up from his chair.

* * *

Tada!!!lol i really love this word but umm yea review for me.... please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**ok you guys i see that alot of you are just reading...**

**im not good at begging but i will try (goes down on both knees and shows puppy dog eyes) please add it to your favorite. or um review it.**

**and flamers its ok with me as long as you dont burn me too hard i'll be fine. and i apologize for any grammer errors i have lol im still in the high school stage of life i just happen to have a very big imagination!! and i love reviews they make me happy!! :) and when i'm happy the story is updated alot sooner than planned but if i dont get any then i kinda wonder if something is wrong with me or my story... **

**so what im trying to say is feed my insecurity and review... please!!**

**ohhh and Naruto= not mine!!**

* * *

'He's worst than Uncle Naruto with ramen.' the silent girl finally said to her twin.

'Yeah, but you like the little dork don't you, Aiko-chan?' Miki took advantage of this time to tease her because there was nothing she could do to stop her.

The three walked over to the curry stand and took their seats near the back. "Well, if it isn't my favorite customers!" Ms. Saoir said coming over to take their order. "Well what will it be today?" she pulled out her notepad and pen to take everything down. "I'll have four bowls of the spicy curry and a very large lemonade!!" Kenshin said proudly.

"And two bowls of chicken curry for us." Miki said after discussing it with Aiko. Saoir quickly wrote them down then disappeared to the kitchen. "Man, I'm soo happy we're on the same team! Now we'll be unstoppable!" Kenshin said happy that things were going his way for a change and then he got his 4 spicy bowls of curry came. He was officially the happiest man in the universe. He began to quickly down the hot curry as fast as humanly possible. This was the time the girls would ignore him,

His eating habbits were enough to make you throw up. Miki did actually threw up once and once the picture was in her head it was sent to her sister who threw up soon after. "Um… I'll see you at home Aiko. I need to go pick up some 'New Kunai' since someone broke my last one." Miki said knowing this was the last thing Aiko wanted. Miki was soon out the door and down the street.

'Your evil' She sent her.

'And I love you too, Aiko-chan.' Miki sent her back as her mind traveled to tomorrow and her new kunai. "Tell me when it's safe to look." Aiko said not giving the orange haired boy a glance. "Ok.. All done." he said seconds later. "Let's go ." she said trying to play off the butterflies that were going crazy in her stomache. He rose and payed for the meal. "So where are we going now Aiko-chan?" the girl blushed under her thick waves of black hair.

"Um how about the training grounds? I could use a little spar." he smiled. She always love hand to hand combat. They walked in silence towards the training grounds. They took opposite sides of the field and took their combat stances.

They both waited for the other to move. Aiko was the top of the class when it came to tyijustus but Kenshin wasn't that far behind. He charged in first throwing punches at her at her gut and followed it up with a kick to her side. She blocked his final kick and went into an attack of her own but before she could continue he caught her foot and she was sent face first to the ground. But he turned her over at the last minute so she landed on her back. He was on top her in an instant and a bright smile was on her face. "Pinned ya!" he yelled. But in seconds he was on his back, his hands pinned on either side of his head.

"Not by a long shot." she said getting off of the boy. "Um Aiko-chan?" she truned around to look at him. "I… um.. I-I really uh…. Like you ….a lot." she didn't know what to say. She liked him too, but could she tell him? He obviously took her silence for rejection. "It's ok if… you know… if you don't feel the same…" she cut him off with her lips. His eyes widened but they grew to a close as his arms encircled her waist. Aiko Uchiha was in love… or at least deep like.

"You know you talk too much." she told him once they broke away. He smiled at her. This was a first for both of them, but it would not be their last.

"Miki. Where is your sister?" Sasuke asked the girl as he passed by her room. He could tell she wasn't there without looking into the room. Ever since his rescue mission, he was able to sense chakra better. Being the Otokage was getting easier by the day. 'Tell him chill out. I'm outside.' Aiko said, but Miki had plans of her own.

"She's out side… with Kenshin." the man's eyes went wide. His daughter was outside with a boy. A boy. He was down the stairs as fast as lighting and was at the door ready to open it; when he did Aiko stepped into plain view. Still paranoid about a boy, Sasuke looked out the door. Finding nothing, he turned to his smiling daughter. "Where is the boy?" he said folding his arms. This was one thing his daddy senses would not allow.

Any boy, who so ever, had even looked at his daughter would receive a chiordi threw his chest.

"What boy?" she asked, smiling innocently. She knew how to stop this questioning. Simply smile and act innocent and no matter what stick to the stick to the story.

"Where is Kenshin?" he asked again his eye brows raised. "Well, I guess my teammate would be resting at his home, daddy. We do have training tomorrow." her smile never faltered as her words were true. She had seen him go home… for the most part. After about an hour of harmless kissing in the training grounds the pair parted ways. Her smile was too much for him.

It reminded him of his mother and how much he had loved her. "If you say so. Now go upstairs." he said shaking off the thought of blood that had been in his head. This was Aiko after all. She was the innocent one he knew he could trust her.

He went to find his wife. Sakura was found with her son. " No, Satoru! Your suppose to play with your toys not break them." the pinkette tried reasoning with her over powered son. "But, its fun to make them go boom." he opened the door to see even more broken toys. The tops were launched into the wall like darts. The toy cars looked like they had been in real car accidents and two action figures lay on the floor as if they'd been massacred.

"If you break anything else, you won't attend the academy this fall." the youngest Uchiha turned his black irises to his father, who was standing in the doorway, then back to his mother, who sat in front of him. "But…But… That's not fair! Miki and Aiko started when they were six! Why haven't I alreasy gone?" The fact that his sister started young didn't mean he had to. "Your sisters weren't as destructive as you are. Maybe we'll let you go if you can stop breaking things ok?" his mother said standing up to leave out of the room.

"I can do it. It's not that hard." the lavender head boy said frowning and folding his arms across his chest as his parents walked out of his room.

* * *

**tada!! lol** please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!! out there in reader land!!! how's the weather?? well you know i cant hear you or how you feel about the story if you dont give me some... oh.. i dont know...REVIEWS!! yes!! i would love some of those!!! what is it that i can say i'm like a monster! i feed off of passionate reviews and questions and poop (lol i said poop) :) any way) out chapters and answers to everyones questions. i would like for this story to get more attention than my last one for this will be the big finally. everything and every one will be in it!! well atleast everyone who i can let live and hey i might write another story about something cool like... idk Kenshin. or maybe a one shot!!! lol **

**D.T.D: well tada!!! lol I really love that word! **

**Sasuke: would you hurry up with the disclaimer!**

**D.T.D: Do. Not. Rush. Me. Or else I'll cut your peedy-weedy right off!!!**

**Sasuke: shrikees (like a little girl) ok. ok **

**D.T.D: now for a warning these characters dont belong to me!! and this song belongs to the great group PARAMORE!!**

* * *

"He is truly your son." Sasuke said walking down the hall to their room. Sakura just laughed lightly before grabbing her husband's hand with her own and bringing them closer together. It had been awhile since they had felt this feeling. Satoru would sleep in his own room tonight. That means there would be no space between them. And this time they would be no interruptions. The door closed behind them and was quickly locked. She pushed him against the nearest wall and kissed him as a song she heard today at work came into her mind.

_**Hallelujah- by Paramore**_

She felt his strong arms encircle her waist as his tongue battled with hers for dominance. A battle he always won.

_**Some how everything's gonna fall right in to place. If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.**_

She moved her hands threw his hair skillfully, tugging at certain parts knowing just what to do to get him riled up.

_**If only time flew like a dove**_._** then we could work this out faster than I'm falling in love**_

She lifted his shirt up and over his head, loving the feel of his abs. He grabbed her and picked her up by her thighs, and walked back to the bathroom.

_**This time were not giving up. We'll make it last forever. Screaming Hallelujah We'll make it last forever.**_

His hands made quick work of her kimono and slipped his hands up to her breast. She moaned as his hands searched her body unclasping his lower sashes.

_**Holding on to patience wearing thin. I can't force these eyes to see the end.**_

She felt her body cry out for his touch and her flesh burned with need. For many nights she slept longing for this only to receive nothing. Nothing but a kick to her ribs from her son. She wanted her lover. Her Sasuke-kun. And her needed her just as bad.

_**If only time flew like a dove. Then we could watch it fly we just keep looking up.**_

Her back his the cold tile wall of the shower. Sakura felt the throbbing of his member on her inner thigh. Sasuke stripped her of her last article of clothing. Her underwear. He lowered himself to his knees and raised one of her legs over his shoulder.

_**This time were not giving up. We'll make it last forever. Screaming hallelujah. We'll make it last forever.**_

His tongue darted out teasing her. Then finally it entered her core. Her head hit the tile. One hand became lost in hid hair while the other mistakably flipped the hot water on. Steam emerged front the hot water and moans escaped from Sakura's mouth as he drove her over the edge. The orgasmic release she had been waiting for was short lived as his member entered her and began pumping. The water had made Sasuke's entrance easier but Sakura was and would always be tight.

_**And we got time on our hands. And we got….**_

The water hit their bodies hard making them feel even more. Sasuke moved faster. His thrust became frantic and her body began to shiver as her orgasm crept up on them both.

_**Got nothing but time on our hands. Got nothing but, got nothing but, got nothing but time on our hands.**_

With a final thrust of his hips that sent a shiver down her back and forced his name from her lips.

_**This time were not giving up. We'll make it last forever screaming Hallelujah (hallelujah) Hallelujah. **_

They came.

Together.

With their lips attached, their bodies entwined, and hot water smoldering them together. Words could not express how she felt and words were never really his thing, so they washed each other in silence before turning the water off and dressing themselves for bed.

"I love you, my blossom." he said as they laid in bed together. His arms had encircled her waist. Their legs were tangled together. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun. " she said kissing him sweetly on the lips before their was a loud bang on the door. Sasuke was up in a flash. He opened the door slowly to find his seven year old lavender head son rubbing his eyes and hugging his teddy bear. "Daddy, the bad men tried to get me again." he sniffled. His tears were very few but they were their. Sasuke picked up his son and walked back over to the bed.

"Come here my little Saturo. Lay down. Those bad men won't hurt you." Sakura said holding her sweet son in her arms as Sasuke held them both. There would be no more lovemaking in bed for tonight., as all thoughts of intimacy disappeared with the arrival of their son.

**(5-6 Weeks later)**

Miki kept quiet in her position behind the trees. This mission was truly annoying. She knew the smile on her father's face meant something was up. He had done it again, this time on purpose. Putting her team on a dog retrieval mission. He knew this would annoy her to no end. The worthless mutt had avoided all her previous traps. This time it would work.

The dog came into view, sniffing the air. The raw meat they set in place near by. He poked at it with his wet nose before biting in.

'**Now**' Miki said to her sister. Akio threw the sebon needles quickly all of them hitting the target. The needles had been tipped with tranquilizer fluid. The dog was soon sleep. Daichi popped up from his hiding place in the ground, Aiko came down from her tree, and Kenshin splashed everyone from the near by pond.

"Finally! We got that stupid bitch to lay down." Miki at last revealed herself from a bush behind them. "Actually, it's a boy." she said calmly. She would have hit him upside his head for saying such a thing but he was her sister's 'Secret boy toy' and it would offend her. Aiko did hit him on the head for it thought.

"You know I hate that word." all he could say was "Oro?" the gray haired leader finally spoke up. "That's enough lets get back to the village before he wakes up." They nodded. Kenshin picked up the dog . "Wait!" Miki shouted taking out a rope. She tied the dog's legs together. "Just so it wont kick you.. In case it wakes up." Akio laughed lightly and were soon on their way.

* * *

**tada!!! now remember what we spoke of earlier??? Feed my need and i'll poop ( :) ) out another of these amazing chapters!!! the more reviews i get in one week the faster they will come out!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke Uchiha was in hell. The work he had been given suddenly doubled when the cloud nin suddenly arrived that morning, offering a treaty. Apparently they believed they had enough strength to crush them and all they stood for.

'_I guess the Raikage calls himself bulling me.' _He chuckled.

Even the thought of it made Sasuke laugh. Who in their right mind would think of an Uchiha as running a weak country?

No one.

He knew his rejection would lead to war and this time he was ready. His alliance with the Leaf and Sand villages were life binding. He knew they were on his side. He began writing letters to Naruto and Garra. They had to be forewarned of this threat of war. He would have to also create an escape route for the villagers to be evacuated to the mountains that bordered the edge of the country.

He was in the middle of Garra's letter when his door burst open and in came a dog, which looked to be male, with its legs tied. It growled and barked loudly as it fell to the floor. "Aww! Shut up! You whinny mutt! I told you Aiko, we should've tied his mouth shut!" Kenshin said angerly. Sometimes that boy reminded him of the dope. Loud and always hungry. The red head boy was soon holding his head from a blow Aiko had given him.

"I told you, we didn't have enough rope for that." She said walking into the Otokage's office with her twin. Sasuke raised his eye brows at the pink and black haired girls in front of his desk. Behind them was Kenshin, still rubbing his head from the blow, and on the wall to his left was Sensi Daichi, who had his arms folded and his eyes closed.

Sasuke gave the girls a question look to which Aiko simply smirked, but Miki smirked, giving a small "Hn." And turned away.

Kenshin soon replaced her spot. "Hey old man! When will we get a real mission? I'm tired of all these crappy D-ranked missions. I mean atleast give us something worth doing!" Yup, he was just like the dope. Speaking of Naruto, he need some one to give him the letter. He owed it to Team 4 to give them something.

"I believe your right." He said cutting Kenshin's on going rant short and causing three pairs of eyes to look at him as if he said the craziest thing in the world. "Team 4, you will report here tomorrow to begin your first C-ranked mission to Konoha." The huge grin on Kenshin's face was all it took to know this was what he wanted. Miki couldn't hide the small smile that graced her face also. Konoha. The mere thought of going back excited Aiko.

_'I wonder who will great us this time._'

Miki didn't answer. She just hoped her fan club had been dismembered and would not be there like last time.

* * *

A battle was waging on in Konoha. Two blonds were sparring. They were so alike, yet so different. One was the original the other his duplicate. Their personalities were as opposite as day and night. The original was fun loving and kind hearted to say he was the Hokage, while the duplicate had just graduated from the academy. "You know, your not helping me when you hold back." Minato Uzumaki, the duplicate, said.

The original only laughed . 'He sounds just like him.' He thought, but didn't say aloud. It would only get him a "Hn." in response and then he realized his son had spoken a whole sentence. It was safe to say he didn't see the foot that was coming towards his back until it had made contact. Sure, it had hurt but it was nothing Naruto couldn't handle. That's why he poof-ed away and a log was all that stood in his place. "Minato, holding back is all you can handle. Your arrogance will be your down fall." He said putting him in a head lock.

"Dad! Could you stop playing for once. Geez! Your just like Masahiko!" Naruto only smiled at the comment before letting go. "You should really lighten up sometimes. Come on, let's go back to the office before your fan girls get to you." And just as they were mentioned, they emerged from the near by bushes.

"MINATO-KUN!"

"I love you, Minato-kun!"The girls screamed.

"Oh, Hell no! I'm out of here!" the young blond said and disappeared in seconds to the top of the Hokage Monument. This was his only place of peace, other than his room. The view up here was as breath taking as the day he first came up here.

It was the day of the Uchiha wedding. His best friends would soon leave him, and he would be alone again. Left by himself because he was different. The son of the 6th Hokage. What an honor it was to be, but he only wanted to be know as Minato. He sat on top of the 4th's head that day and just before the wedding began.

Miki came running towards him. She was in her kimono for the wedding. "Hn." She said sitting on the edge of the monument. "So, you're leaving?" he asked his voice growing distant. He knew he was attached to her, hell she was his best friend. They were almost joined at the hip. She was like the yin to his yang. "Yeah. What? You thought I would stay here forever?" she got off her rock and began to walk back to the wedding. "Besides this whole town is… annoying."

Was that really what she thought of him? Just another annoyance. His heart turned cold after that. His friends became scarce, yet the girls flocked to him. He ignored them. They would only hinder him from being stronger. He would show her one day. He was not s mere annoyance. He would grow up to be the Hokage! His face would be up here with his grandfather's and his father's.

'_**That's the spirit! You got it in you too! Aye kit?'**_ baby kuuybi said.

'_Will you stop being so darn cheerful? Kami! It's annoying.'_ He said back.

See he had a mini fox in him and was told by his father to keep it a secret. It was something he only shared with his sister and he would have told Miki if she hadn't left without even a friendly goodbye. "There you are! I've been looking all over for your grumpy ass!" a blue haired girl appeared she looked just like her mother, but her behavior screamed Naruto. "Well you must have nor been looking hard enough." He said standing up and beginning to walk past his little sister, Riko. "Hey! Get back here! I wasn't done yelling at you!" she yelled following him to the Hokage's office. 'This better be worth it' Minato though to himself. The young girl trailed behind him, screaming about how much of a teme he was and all ways she would one day kick his ass.

The thought made him laugh but he would never show his true enjoyment. He entered the tower and froze. There, in front of him, was a pink haired ninja goddess in a dark blue dres with splits on both sides reveling her black shorts. Attached to her thighs were kunai holders which had a small Uchiha sign on them, much like the large one on her back. And to finish it off her black boots were strapped up tightly only reaching he knees. His former crush, Miki Uchiha, was walking with an orange haired boy up to his father's office. Said boy had his arm around her shoulders. If he had taken any notice to the boy he would have seen his other arm around Aiko's waist, but his rage and heart ache clouded his vision. He didn't even feel when his sister ran into him from behind.

"Hey! Why the hell would you stop like that? You teme! There are other people who have to walk here too, you know!" she said then peeped around his frozen form.

"Aiko?" the black haired girl turned around along with her sister who, on mistake, locked eyes with Minato.

* * *

**ok the reason behind tada! **

**when i was a little girl i would always read stories. i would read and read and read until i fell asleep. when i would wake up the pages would be on the next page before i was ever up to turn them. it was like magic. like some one would magically write it then put it infront of me. i always thought of authors that way so when i write its like magic. thus the word TADA! Reviews make me happy. they make me want more so be kind review and tell a friend that THE DOPE IS BACK BIOTCH! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi ok now for the one the only the incredible

Kakashi-sensi!

Kakashi: yo.

D.T.D: Say it ! come on! Say it!

Kakashi: this dope doesn't own the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja.

D.T.D: So true…

* * *

Aiko hugged Riko tightly before introducing her teammate/ boyfriend to her. The other Uchiha just stood their frozen in time with what she saw. Her former best friend, the one she left behind in Konoha, had changed greatly.

His former orange and blue outfit had been replaced with a black nin uniform. One she had only seen in pictures her mother had of her genin days. His face was emotionless, like her fathers. His once lively blue eyes were dim as if someone had taken all the life they once had. His hair was longer and a little more untamed.

She got an even better look when he walked over towards them, but he didn't look as if he would stop to speak. Minato passed by without even a word. She had heard he had turned cold, but she wasn't ready for the icy chill that ran up her spine when he lightly bumped into her shoulder. She had thought he would just bother her like he used to. He was the president of her fan club at one time, but now it seemed he had given up on her.

"Well we better get going." Daichi said placing his red book into his pocket. The five of them walked down the hallway and into the Hokage's office.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I want to continue what we started. And this time it wont be so easy!" Minato yelled. For once Naruto saw his son lose his cool. He was yelling and throwing his hands up in protest as if he told him he was being sent back to the academy.

Naruto was only saying he wasn't ready to take him on in a one on one match. He wasn't even a chunnin yet. The older blond simply crossed his arms and shook his head. "I said no and that's final. Now look, you've embarrassed me in front of everyone with your ridiculous behavior. Sit down and let me handle this." Naruto said showing his serious side. A side that not many had seen and lived to tell about. The sound team came fully into the spacious room. Leave it to Naruto to make his office as bright as possible. His windows were open as was the sun roof.

"Uncle Naruto!"

A green eyed girl ran around the wooden desk and into his arms. "Aiko-chan! Miki-chan! It's so nice to see you! Hey you two are getting big on me aren't you?" he laughed. The last time he saw them they were up to his waist, now the stood nearly at his chest. His true age was catching up to him.

"Hokage-sama! We've come to deliver this to you." Daichi said after bowing and extending his arm with the letter in his hand. On the front of the letter was a special seal that only Naruto could open. "Seal." He said after making the proper hand signs. As it was broken, he opened it completely and began reading.

The thought of war frightened him, but he would be ready none the less. He smiled looking at the bottom of the letter, letting Sasukes's last words sink in. "Be ready dope, things could get complicated." Indeed they would. This was the beginning of the next great shinobi war. It would be hard to tell the new gifted genin they were not to take part in the war. Chunnin and jonin only. "Are you going to tell us what it say or not?" Miki asked her arms folded across her chest. She looked like Sakura. He smiled at the thought of his best friend. "Your father has declined a treaty given to him by Cloud. This letter is simply a warning of what may come to past. As of now the village is on war alert. No one is to leave the village without a chunnin or jonin escort."

The room stayed silent. "Now I request that your team stays here. After all the Chunnin exams are only a few weeks from now." Daichi bowed politely before giving his team the signal to move out. "See you later Aiko!" Riko said loudly as the twins left the room. Once they were gone Naruto turned to stare at his son's dejected face. Had Miki not been his best friend at one time? You would have thought that he truly hated her, but if memory served him right, he used to be over the moon in love with her. The young blonde got out of his chair and headed for the door.

"And where do you think your going?"

"Hn." Was his only response.

The 13 year old girl lay on her bed trying to figure out whatt was wrong with her. After leaving the office she felt a pain in her heart from the deafening silence as she left the room. It was throbbing pushing her sanity to the brink of extention. How could she get this pain to stop?

'_Aiko, I need some help.'_ She called. He twin was at her side in an instant. Her hair looked disheveled and her clothes needed to be adjusted. Her breathing was coming in pants. "What is it? This better be important." Her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"I need you to take a look right here." Miki pointed to the middle of her chest. The look on Aiko's face switched from anger to worry quickly. She gathered her charka into her hands as they glowed green just like her mother showed her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her chest.

Aiko went over her check list in her head.

_Tissues… check._

_Muscles… check._

_Lungs… check._

_Heart… check. _

The glowing in her hands stopped. "There isn't anything there, Miki. Are you sure it's not that little iceburge you call a heart melthing?"

Now what did she mean by that?

Sure she ignored others at times, mostly fan boys, and she had a habit of calling others annoying, but her heart never felt like this from the other person's reaction.

"Why would you say that? My heart is just fine. You said so yourself." She didn't like the way this conversation was headed. "Maybe it was when Minato ignored us at the Hokage's office."

The mention of it led to the throbbing pain to increase, but she struggled to keep the impact from showing on her face. She was doing well until Aiko saw her body give a little twitch. "Oh it is that isn't it?" Aiko knew she was getting some where with this. "No." Miki said uncertainly. Aiko simply shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows maybe you like him." She was walking out of the room when she sent one final though. _'You may even love him'_

It was meant to tease her but it did so much more than that. It thrilled her and she didn't know why.

'_**Cha! I knew nothing was wrong with you. Your just upset he ignored you'**_

A little voice in her head said.

'_Who the hell are you? And where did you come from?'_

'_**I'm the inner you. Cha!' **_

Oh hell no. she needed to get out of this village. First her heart, now her mind. Soon it would be her sister. She got up and left the hotel room. She needed to clear her mind

She needed to train.

_Punch. Punch. Kick._

_Punch. Punch. Round house._

_Back flip._

'_The same thing.' _He told himself.

"Will you ever switch this old routine up Kohaku?" Minato asked, tired of his routine fight with his teammate. "Why, I'll do more than switch it up for you. Look what my mom gave me last week." He pulled out a set of clean knuckle knives. The blades shinned as the sun rays hit them for the first time in years. "They're my father's. I wonder how well they cut. Care to be my lab rat, Uzumaki?" the red eyed boy said giving him his signature grin.

The grey haired man simply scoffed. 'That kid is such a smart ass.'

Kakashi had never seen any one more arrogant than Asuma and Kurenai's son. And still his personality had nothing on Minato's. When that boy was in a bad mood, everybody became a target. The old man was snapped out of his thoughts when Kohaku Sarutobi was sent flying back into the tree he was sitting on.

"That's enough Minato!" he said hopping off the tree. The blonde haired boy turned away from the scene of his sensi carrying his rival/ best friend. "D-d-did you h-have t-t-to hit him s-so h-hard, M-Minato-k-kun?" the beautiful Noriko Hyuuga asked shyly as she was the only person who never cursed or spoke ill of him. She reminded him of his mother, kind and gentle. Above all else she was the shyest girl in town. His mother had talked about his cousin and how Noriko was so much like her-younger-self. She wore a huge pink jacket which showed none of her body, and was very kind to any and everyone she had met.

* * *

Tada! Hope you like it! Reviews are what make me happy! And when I'm happy I type! Feed me Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey u guys um i see a ton of you read my story but i would like if u became a fan or write a review. it really means alot now that im at the spot where i have to start writing again. let me knowwat you like, wat you dont like and wat u want to see more of.

Dnt own this show but wish i did!

* * *

They walked along the streets. He ignored everyone who even thought to greet him, while she smiled and waved to them all. They entered the plain ramen bar that all the teams hung out at.

"Well if it isn't the weak side of the Hyuuga clan." The brown haired boy said as he sat with his teammates.

"H-hello Hajime-san." Noriko said not even looking up from the ground. Minato was never one to be nice to Noriko, but he never like how others treated her. He still never said anything.

"What brings a weakling like you here?"

She sat quietly next to her oldest cousin.

"I'm here w-with my t-t-team-m-mate." She said not looking up from the counter in front of her. This was nothing new for her. Hajime was always mean to her. His mother was the Hyuuga clan head and he was the latest prodigy of the clan. She, however, was ridiculed as being the weak Hyuuga. She was too kind and was never know to speak ill of anyone.

"I don't see how you made it out of the academy. Your such a waste of space."

He was heartless. Tear began to come to Noriko's beautiful lavender eyes.

"Hey! Why don't you leave her alone and go mind your own business, Hyuuga." A pink haired girl said while walking over to sit next to the quiet brunette. "And who do you think you are, Pinky?"

'_Huh oh! He shouldn't have called her that.'_ Minato thought to himself. Her vibrant green eyes flashed red in her anger. "I'm Miki Uchiha, daughter of the Otokage of Sound, and you must be the lamest Hyuuga I've ever seen." Minato smirked a little but made sure no one noticed it.

"Well why don't you mind your business Uchiha, I was talking to the weakling, who doesn't deserve my last name." This boy was a true dick. Even she wouldn't say that about any of her fellow clan, if she had any other than her immediate family. "Well maybe you don't know what it means to be strong. She doesn't seem as weak as you." Her eyes were back to green now. Staring down at the fellow prodigy.

"You dare to insult me! You have no idea who your dealing with." Hajime said standing up. He wouldn't let some lame sound ninja talk to him like that. He would pit the little Uchiha brat in her place. "We can take this outside." She only looked up at him. _'Aiko, you have got to see this!' _Miki chuckled slightly from the look on his face.

"I have no time to put a weakling in his place, but if you insist." She said beginning to stand.

Before she could comprehend that he had move Hajime Hyuuga had his hand two inches from her heart. The only thing stopping him was the one and only Minato Uzumaki. She hadn't seen either of them move. Her sharingan now activated she replayed the scene in her head. But it was interpreted by the two boys in front of her.

"Get out of my way Uzumaki. This doesn't concern you." Hajime said thew gritted teeth. This was not the first time Minato interfered in one of his 'lessons'.

"Actually, it does. You see, my mother always told me you never hit a lady outside of a mission or a training field. Now does my favorite aunt need to hear about you almost killing the Otokage's daughter or will you and your… team leave?" the small smirk was more pronounced on his face. Hajime snatched his hand away and began to head for the door. "See you later Minato-kun!" Toshi said exiting the shop while blowing kisses at him. Minato payed no attention.

"Thank you M-M-Miki for s-s-standing up for me." Miki tuned to the shy Hyuuga. She had her head down and her brown hair almost covering her tear stained face. "It was nothing. Besides, someone had to put that waste of sperm in his place." A slight giggle emanated form underneath the mess of brown hair.

Suddenly, in a flash of yellow lightning, Minato had pint up the unexpecting pinkette. "What are you doing? Let me go you dumb blond!" the anger inside him was boiling. How could she be so stupid picking a fight with who could possibly be the most dangerous Hyuuga know to man? "Not until you understand that you shouldn't go around this village picking fights. There are dangerous people here and I don't have time to protect weak little girls." He said glaring at her. She grew even more angry with him. How dare he insult her. She was an Uchiha and Uchiha's were treated with respect. She pushed all her charka into her arms and pulled her arms free of his hold.

"I will have you know that I am an Uchiha. Not a little defenseless girl. I'm daughter to the Sasuke Uchiha and I don't need your help when it comes to a fight." She said. Her full Uchiha pride showing then she stormed out of the ramen shop. She was so angry she didn't notice that the shyest Hyuuga.

"He m-must really care for y-you, Miki-san. I-I-I've n-never s-seen him become s-so hostile." Miki smirked. In their childhood she was the one being overly protective. "He's ch-changed so much since y-you and Aiko-san moved away. He's n-never really emotional." Miki shook her head in disappointment.

"You know he use to smile just like his dad." She said. Noriko was shocked. No one had ever seen Minato smile. They were lucky if he would give a small smirk. "When does your team train?" Miki asked out of the blue, making Noriko blush from actually zoning out. "U-um 8:30"

"Good, I'll be up by then. Oh and Noriko? Don't tell any body I'm coming or that I'm there." Miki said then disappeared in her usual world wind of pink sakura petals.

* * *

you like? let me know...


	7. Chapter 7

i hope all you secret readers enjoy. i guess you dont want anyone to know your reading this. i can tell because it gets so many hits but no one other than my loyal reader (you know who you are) reviews and tells me what she thinks. so unless your too chicken to admit that your reading maybe you should leave me a review!

* * *

Minato was going to be in deep trouble when he got home. And he knew it. Like always, some one would report his behavior to his father. He walked threw the doors of the Hokage mansion. Surprisingly the house was silent. He walked into the kitchen to find his two parents in the middle of a loving kiss. It was times like these that made his heart ache. Pictures of Miki clouded his mind. Why was this happening? First he sees her and it's like his heart beat sped up. It grew worst when he saw Hajime trying to hurt her.

'**It's because you need her kid. She's got your number and you know it.'**

'_Will you shut up? You obviously don't know what you're talking about.'_

'**Actually I know a lot more than you think.'**

'_Whatever just leave me alone!_**'** He shouted and shut the she-wolf out of his head. He quickly walked out the kitchen and up to his room. "You know dad isn't mad at you, like I am." Riko made her presence known.

"Hn." She simply shook her head "Just know that I'll be watching you, ice cube. Don't even think about breathing the wrong way." Once again he ignored her. Writing her off as just another annoying girl , except this one he couldn't or wouldn't be able to escape from. He had to come home at some point. He slammed the door to his room close.

He closed his eyes.

There she was again.

Even after all the mean things she told him, she didn't need him; he couldn't get her off his mind. As he lay there in bed thinking of the information his dad proclaimed earlier that day. He had to prove that he was a great asset to his father in the mist of the war. His mind then faded into a deep slumber, with hopes of nothing pink.

Kakashi, for once, arrived to the team 7 training grounds on time. Two of his students were already there. Both of them had gone through a few spars but nothing serious. Minato and Kohaku may have not gotten along but they knew that now was no time for a fight. The Chunnin exams were vastly approaching and the unity of the team needed to be intact.

The third and final member of the team soon came running on to the field, the hood of her navy blue jacket flapping against her back as the bells on her necklace rang softly. "How happy we are for you to join us Noriko. Now shall we begin on your team training?" Minato simply looked at his cousin in confusion. Something was truly wrong. She was looking far off, near the trees and she was sweating profusely. To top it all off she was late. In all the years that he had known her she was never late for anything. Especially training.

She loved training with Kakashi sensi, her favorite lessons were team building activities. "Minato are you even listening?" Kakashi sensi was in his personal space, when he snapped back to attention. "Hn." Was all the blonde said while folding his bandaged arms across his chest.

"Well then I guess I can leave you all to it then since you all understand." Kakashi said walking away from the stubborn Uzumaki. Minato simply watched as his teammates prepared themselves for a battle. He looked at Noriko closely. It was as if she was hiding something. "Come on you baka! Get ready before he strikes us." Kohaku yelled at him. Minato raised his eyebrow at him slightly. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone.

"Hn." He said walking calmly toward his spot with the team. As his foot hit the ground, two steps away from them, he was pulled under. He was now stuck in the dirt. Only his head could be seen. Kohaku snickered at his expense but stopped as soon as he saw Kakashi above him kunai at the ready. Noriko quickly pulled him out of the way and began hand signs. "Hakke Hasangeki" she yelled byakugan at the ready as her blue charka extended from her palms toward her target. If she would have acted seconds earlier she would have made a direct hit. Instead she missed completely. Kakashi's kunai was coming at her quickly.

Before it could land on her Kohaku stepped in front of her, his kunuckle knives protecting them both. "Now Noriko!" he yelled and she attached.

"8 palms!" she said as loud as he meek voice would allow. But before she could land a single hand on him, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The next thing they knew they were both half way underground with Minato. Kakashi reappeared before them shaking his head. Minato simply glared at him. Noriko looked away and blushed. Kohaku closed his eyes in frustration.

"And all of this could have been avoided if you all had worked like a team." He said closing his eyes in frustration.

Then his attention turned to the near by trees.

"Would you like to join us Miki?"

* * *

TaDa! lol clif hangger! feed me reviews or else your a chicken!


	8. Chapter 8

**I really hate saying this but i am no longer fit to write this story. i apologise if this comes as a surprise to you, believe me it was never in my intention to fall out of love with this story. I am willing to give it up to some one who will do good with it. if your interesred in it ill give you all my character names and back grounds but i cant write this anymore. the person i once wrote this story for no longer wants anything to do with me. she was my best friend and i miss her but the cards fell how they did and thats ok with me.**

**My ideas and focus has moved so far from this that wouldnt be fair of me to continue this story. but i will make this up to you. i promise especially to my fan who has been there from the beginning with INY, C.A.M.E.O, that i will give you anything that i can give you any insides or maybe some outtakes that didnt go into the first one i also have a new idea that you might be interested in. I'm calling it "Back Tracking" its soon to be here for your reading and reviewing pleasure. So here is my last and final controbution to this story. **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS THAT I CAME UP WITH AND THE IDEA CONCEPT! IF YOU STEAL FROM ME WITH OUT MY PERMISSION I WILL STALK YOU UNTIL YOUR DYING DAY... **

* * *

Miki Uchiha came from her hiding place among the trees, smirking as she went to her god-father. "Your getting old Kaka-sama." He ruffled her head like he had done when she was five and running around with Minato. "On the contrary, you're getting better. If it hadn't been for the spike in chakra I wouldn't have noticed you. 'Damn' she thought blaming the last message she sent to her sister for her being found. Her eyes darted to the boy on the ground that was sending her death glares. Minato was well passed being pissed. He knew something was up with his cousin being late but he never expected this. All along she knew that Miki was there and she said nothing. The redness of her cheeks as he looked at her gave it all away.

"Need some help there Minato- kun? Miki replied mockingly as she towered over him.

"Not from you." he spat pushing his charka into his feet and pushing himself out of the ground. This had to be the worst training day of his life. He walked to the other side of the field and watched as his teammates chatted with Miki. "Miki wo-would you mind sp-sparing with m-me?" Noriko shyly asked her. Hoping that Miki could help her improve her skills. Then her father wouldn't look at her as if she failed him. "Sorry Noriko but I came here for Minato." She said moving past the group and to the middle of the training field.

"What is it you want?" Minato asked leaning against the nearest tree. Her smirk was gone, hands placed at her hips and feet squared toward him. If he hadn't know better he'd say she was in a battle ready stance. "I came here to put you in your place for calling me out yesterday at the ramen stand. Who do you think you are?" His smirk never faltered he took his stance. "I'm Minato Uzumaki son of the 6th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and named after the forth Hokage. And if you want a fight the Uchiha you got one."

* * *

As Sakura looked around her house she began to see just how quiet it was. Sasuke was in bed claiming to need all the sleep he could get, the girls were away on their first mission and Saruto was…

Where was Saruto? She hadn't seen him since lunch and then he went into his room to play with his toys yet she hadn't heard a bang or a crash yet. She quickly walked up the stairs to her son's room and readied herself for the worst. She opened the door slightly fear creeping underneath her skin. She opened the door and saw a small boy lying in the middle of the floor snoring softly.

The room looked different. Where there were once broken toys there was now hard wood floor. It seems as if he feels asleep keeping his promise to be a good boy. She took a step into the room and that's when she noticed it. The room started to spin as her senses registered what was really going on. "Oh no. no. no. no Not again." Her knees gave out from under her.

"MY BABY!" she screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and in a flash he was at her side. His sharp skills alerted him of what had happened. His eyes flashed red, the first time since he saved his daughters. But as Sakura's sobs grew louder his attention went from blood shed to his wife. His arms wrapped around her small frame and held on tightly. "Hush, hush. We will find him we will." He tried to calm her. She looked up into his eyes with all the determination she had and said "I will find my son and I will kill the basted that took him." Sasuke smirked in the back of his mind.

'There's the Sakura I remember.' She got of the floor and headed to the closet. The Blossom Of Kohona was due for a comeback. She hung up her Kimono, leaving her in her under armor. There were two kunai attached to her pink garter belts another one on her upper arm holding sebum needles. She reached far into the back of the closet and grabbed her old anbu uniform before disappearing into a bunch of blossom petals.


	9. Chapter 9

She took her position in the training field. She couldn't remember the last time she felt a rush like this. Her fights with her sister were nothing to take lightly but this; this was a different matter. This left the air feeling heavy. She smiled loving the tense feeling pumping through her body. Minato had to be feeling this too.

This adrenalin rush.

She opened her eyes searching for him. Her red eyes were ready to read his movements. Her heightened senses came in handy as she dodged his assault from her left. Her smirk pushing him to try harder, one hit would show her exactly what he had to say. She caught his right hand with her left and started her own attacks. Taijutus being one thing she'd been working on. Although she was no match for Kenshin, she had skills. Finally she landed a hit to his right shoulder. He dove out of the way too late. Minato huffed; frustrated that he wasn't fast enough.

His hands moved quickly pushing charka into them making 3 clones appear. They came straight at her. Miki flipped out of the first ones reach but the second one landed a kick to her back sending her into the third one. He grabbed her arm and leg sending her flying into the air. Trying to gain back the momentum Miki tried to direct herself out of the way of the final blow.

Then a thought hit her.

She had been through this before.

It was a move her father used once.

She left her self be taken her inner self laughing at the plan. Minato was in the air, ready to land the final kick to end this. His foot came down to collide with Miki's stomach but what he hit was the inside of her palm. Quickly she pulled him down below her; landing her foot in his chest as they crashed down to the ground in seconds. He laid there stunned for a few minutes. He had been beaten by his former crush; an Uchiha had defeated him by countering his move. Well his favorite move among the ones his dad had shown him. Noriko came over offering him her hand. He sent her a glare before getting up without her help.

"I'm not that weak." He said dusting himself off and began walking home.

"You just don't get it do you?" Kakashi said kicking himself off of a near by tree. He couldn't understand how Naruto's son couldn't grasp the strength of relying on his teammates.

"I know already. I'm just not focusing hard enough." Minato grunted turning slightly to give a glare to his sensi; letting him know how upset he truly was to have lost.

"There's a reason your father and grandfather have their faces carved on that monument. If there's one thing either could tell you is without their teammates, they never would have made it. Don't believe me? Ask him tonight and see what he says."

Minato turned back around and continued walking home. Kohaku went and put his arm around his teammate.

"Don't mind him Noriko-san. He's an asshole."

The two ninja moved quickly toward the edge of the Sound Village. The bigger of the two carried the sack with the young Uchiha inside. They had no idea how close the pursuit was on their tails but they had to make it to the boarder with the package. If not, they might as well slit their own throats.

Just as they were about to reach the boarder, time seemed to slow down. Sakura petals began to blow around them. It was odd since sakura trees didn't grow this close to their country. The smaller nin stopped to admire the sight. That's when it happened. Sakura was behind him in a second landing a punch to his ribs. Before the cracking of four ribs could register with him she had her scalpel at his heels. His cries of pain caused his companion to quicken his pace. He was so close. Just another 100 yards and he was home free.

"Oh no you don't." Sakura said sending her kunai flying at his arm, pinning his elbow to the nearest tree. He dropped the bag reaching for the weapon in his arm. He pulled and pulled but it didn't budge.

"You thought you would get away with this?" she approached her prey. Fully prepared to make him suffer.

His cries of pain would be heard by all; all except her son who was sound asleep in the sack.

Miki left the training field looking for her sister.

_'Where the hell are you?_' she growled.

She knew this time something had to be wrong with her. She didn't feel the joy she usually would from a victory/ it was usually such a rush, now her heart felt heavy. Like a thousand sand bags were tied to it, bringing it down to her stomach.

_'There's nothing wrong with you. That's called caring for someone other than yourself.'_ Aiko tuned in out of nowhere.

Miki sucked her teeth. _'I care about you, the rest of our clan, and my teammates.'_

It took everything inside her not to laugh at her sister. Aiko knew this was different. Even if Miki wouldn't admit it, Minato was different. Her feelings were all over the place. Aiko just shook her head, let Miki figure it out on her own.

* * *

**Ok so I'm back. since everyone is so nice about asking me to finish this story so i'll give it my best shot. How do you like it so far? reviews motivate me to write it out for you guys. And to be honest even I don't know what will happen next!**


End file.
